


My Best Friend

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pep talks, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, inspiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James gives Sirius a surprisingly good pep talk.Oneshot/drabble





	My Best Friend

Despite how he acted, Sirius wasn't always totally confident. James knew that part of that was his family's doing, and he hated that. Sirius himself was so much better than his family. He wasn't racist, for one! But after being put down by the people who were supposed to care for him, it had started to take its toll. No matter how strong Sirius really truly was. 

"Pads." James said suddenly. "Who's your best friend?"

Sirius sighed and tried not to smile. "You are."

"Exactly! And what did I say to you on our first day of Hogwarts?"

"...uh, 'that's my bunk, bitch'?"

James paused. Well yeah, but... "After that."

"'Gryffindors stick together'?"

Now James smiled. That was what he'd really meant. "Yeah. You're meant to be a Gryffindor, mate. We love you." 

Saying that helped Sirius. He'd just say it more. 


End file.
